This invention relates to new and useful improvements in motorized fishing reels and in particular relates to fishing reels of the type that are mounted on a fishing pole.
Most fishing reels now in prevalent use, including both casting and spinning type reels, have a hand crank on one end of the reel body for driving the spool shaft. Such shaft has suitable gearing for operation of the spool and this shaft projects through the opposite end for association with an auxiliary drag to prevent overspinning of the spool when casting and also for lubrication. This latter end of the shaft is covered by a removable cap having abutting engagement against the shaft to provide a friction drag.
Motorized fishing reels have heretofore been provided but such power driven reels do not appear to have achieved commercial success. One inherent disadvantage of prior reels of this type is that the motors and gearing, as well as connecting structure, have been bulky and expensive. Thus, not only do the economics of the structure limit the exploitation of such a reel but the bulkiness thereof makes it unfeasible for a fisherman to handle a pole with such a reel installed thereon.